sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Li Qingqing
Li Qingqing is a Chinese student from Hong Kong who studied at Infinite Academy and is a big fan of Sailor Moon. She first appeared in Sailor Moon Twin. She involuntarily participated in the Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons and eventually survived the Second Sailor Crusade. In the Second Sailor Crusade, she joined Chibiusa's team on Earth while fighting off Phages. After the Great Galactic Sailor War, she became a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Phoenix. Profile Li Qingqing is an extremely pretty Asian girl with long black hair and attractive freckles. She is polite, sweet and well-mannered, and a determined fighter who idolizes Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and her bravery. She is also quite intelligent, with her intelligence rivaling that of Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury's. She is also very loyal and brave, especially towards Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi. Li was perceived by some members of the Senshi team to be excessively emotional, just like Usagi/Sailor Moon. She is very active in sports, and sometimes trains with Haruka Tenou during her time at Infinite Academy. Biography Early life Not much is known about Li's early life after she was born in 2002, and how her family moved to Juban District from Hong Kong. She became a fan of Sailor Moon after seeing her debut at a Juban newspaper. Infinite Academy years Li first enlisted in Infinite Academy in 2009 from first grade. Sailor Moon Twin Li first met Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in person when she and her Senshi friends visited Infinite Academy. Li noticed that Usagi looked a tad like her idol Sailor Moon and had made her stomach "feel funny". Later during a girls' football match between Juban Municipal Girls' Junior High (Usagi's school) and Infinite Academy, Li played for the Infinite Academy squad as a striker, a position also held by Usagi Tsukino in her school's side (because her friend Minako Aino is unable to join the match due to being ill). The girls demonstrate their skills, with Li being the more athletic of the two. The match ended with Juban Municipal Girls' Junior High winning the match. After noticing Kaolinite, the current headmaster of Infinite Academy, introducing her Educational Decrees in an alarming rate, Li began to feel that an evil presence is haunting the Academy and that Usagi may have been Sailor Moon. Then, she met Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon's "twin". Li began to follow Usagi and her friends until she meets the entire group at the Tsukino Residence. In that meeting, Li expresses her willingness to fight alongside her idol after what happened to Infinite Academy. Usagi convinces Li that there is more than one Sailor Moon, and there can only be one true Sailor Moon. Li volunteers to help the Seven Sailor Moons in the Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons. In the battle, she managed to outwit Viluy of the Five Witches during the chase around the Academy grounds. She realizes that Usagi is the real Sailor Moon after seeing her transform. After the battle, Li tells Usagi that she has finally met Sailor Moon, and that she is "shaking her hand right now". Usagi tells her to keep this as a secret. Second Sailor Crusade Li demonstrated her loyalty to Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi by taking part in the Second Sailor Crusade, where she joins Sailor Chibi Moon's team on Earth with Serena and the Black Lady to fight the Shadow Galactica Legion. Li fought in the Second Sailor Crusade and survived the war. In the process, she first met Sailor Galaxia who asked Sailor Chibi Moon and her team to revive the fallen Sailor Senshi. During the funeral of Professor Souichi Tomoe, Li was devastated and openly cried at the memorial service at the end of the school year, seeing as she is Professor Tomoe's supporter and was most likely saddened by his death. She is comforted by Usagi and Haruka Tenou. Li is later seen jogging at the Juban Park in the finale while Usagi goes to a bench in the park to wait for Mamoru. Sailor Moon Omega Li made a cameo appearance in Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story, where she was seen eating with a boyfriend at a Chinese restaurant in Hong Kong where Rei Hino and her team went to have their dinner. She sat at a table next to the one Sailor Mars' team was sitting at. In Sailor Moon Omega Returns, Li is chosen to become Sailor Phoenix. Trivia * Li's name is inspired by actress Li Bingbing. * She is one year younger than Usagi Tsukino. * She shares the same star sign as Ami Mizuno. * Li's favorite video game is Call of Duty: Black Ops, just like Makoto Kino. She is a member of Makoto's gaming team in its multiplayer mode. * Li also appeared in cameos throughout the Stars arc, most notably in the Sailor Starlights' concert in Sailor Stars: Lost in Space and the planetarium meeting in Sailor Stars: The Game Show of Doom. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Virgo